The Crystal Caravan: The After Years
by IvoryChocobo
Summary: I finally beat the game and I enjoyed it for the most part, however I did not like the ending it left too much open and it was disappointing that there was nothing to do after the final boss. So since I am an extreme Final Fantasy fan I felt the urge to continue the story from where the game left off. This is the story of two Selkies and their journey in search of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! WARNING!

For Those Who Have Not Played

And or Have Not Beaten the Game

This Story Contains

Massive Amounts of Spoilers!

**You ****have been warned****!**

Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Caravan

Name: Gender - Tribe - Race

Louis: Male - Selkie - Bandana

Shivisal: Female - Selkie - Owl Head

**Crystal Year 1019**

**Page 190 of Tipa's Crystal Caravan Chronicles**

Me, (Louis) and Shivisal, along with our Moogle friend Mog, Had climbed to the summit of Mt. Vellenge in search of our final drop of Myrrh for the year. We found a strange meteorite at the summit that was generating …. MIASMA!

As we got closer to the meteorite we were startled to discover that it was also a monster!

**Page 191 of Tipa's Crystal Caravan Chronicles**

The meteorite monster was nearly defeated when all of a sudden we heard someone scream NOOOOOO!

A blinding light burst forth and when we had regained our sight …. we had been teleported to a strange land? There was no nature or life except for me and Shivisal. We were standing on … water? crystal? glass? Even more confusing was the darkness that surrounded the …. circle of clear water on which we stood.

Then a gentle voice spoke to us warning us and telling us to leave that Raiem's minions where coming?

Out of nowhere two dark monsters appeared and attacked us… they were easy to defeat. The voice told us she was the princess of light? She summoned the door of memories before us and told us that it would lead to Raiem and the key to that door was "The Key of Remembrance".

After the third door was unlocked the princess told us that our memories where very bright and would be too bright for Raiem to devour.

**Page 192 of Tipa's Crystal Caravan Chronicles**

Raiem the Master of all monsters and we had to defeat him to save the Princess. We Did It! Raiem is defeated… or so we thought! He merged himself with the Princess of Light and… a new more powerful monster was created.

We were fighting with all we had but it just wasn't enough. There was a strange bubble that suddenly began to float around us… wait… is that… one of my memories?!

I used my ring of cure to heal Shivisal and when the spell casted the bubble popped and what was left behind was a piece of magicite! Shivisal picked up the magicite and used it immediately and to our surprise we were granted temporary Invincibility!

We realized our memories would grant us random spells like the scorching Firaga, the ultimate healing power of Curaga, or it would grant us temporary invincibility.

**Page 193 of Tipa's Crystal Caravan Chronicles**

We defeated the new monster, and we sat down to rest from our intense battle and after a while the princess reappeared she thanked us and then told us to finish the meteorite monster.

We were teleported back to the meteorite monster Shivisal delivered the final blow and with it the meteorite monster as well as the meteorite itself was destroyed. Then there was a blinding light that could be seen even in the middle of the day and from the furthest town from Mt. Vellenge, it quickly washed away all traces of miasma. We did it… me and Shivisal saved the world and forever removed all traces of miasma from the world.

**Page 194 of Tipa's Crystal Caravan Chronicles**

Raiem defeated and miasma gone we descended from Mt. Vellenge and at the base we met with the caravan from Shella. The Yukes where absolutely astounded and were highly curious as to what happened at the summit. After our story the Yukes were full of questions but seeing as how me and Louis were tired (not to mention that Louis had already fallen asleep with his head in my lap) they left with me promising to visit Shella with Louis and answering their questions as best as we could.

**Page 195 of Tipa's Crystal Caravan Chronicles**

Physically and emotionally tired I leaned up against the back of the caravan and I gazed up at the night sky. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I beheld the night sky for the first time without miasma blocking the stars. Such a beautiful sight, gazing at the stars I felt that this heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders and soon I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time (Three Days Later)**

Finally we were back home in Tipa. It was early in the morning but some of the children were running around and playing when one stopped and shouted loudly "They're home! They're home!" It didn't take long for the whole village to wake and gather around us. I got down from the back of the wagon, but as Louis got down from the drivers' seat, he was immediately tackled by his little sister Momo Phiy.

"Big brother I'm so happy you're back home and safe. When I saw that bright light I was really worried…" *sniff, sniff, WAAAAHHH!* "I'm so glad you're safe big brother."

*Sigh* Momo Phiy always does this when I come home but I don't mind except that for such a little girl she sure can tackle hard. "Now, now, don't cry little sis. You know I'm not going to die that easy. Besides I have an amazing story to tell you about mine and Shivisal's newest adventure."

Ha! Louis is the strongest guy I know but when it comes to his little sister he is just a big softy. "Hey Louis, don't forget we need to speak with Elder Roland about what happened… Oh! Never mind here he comes now."

"Louis, Shivisal, welcome home our dear caravanners. For now, do not worry about what has happened your journey has been long and hard. No doubt you are both tired and hungry, go rest and relax with your families after which when you are both ready come join me in my house, then we will discuss all that has happened."

*both in unison* "Thank you Elder Roland."

Oh, here comes Louis' mom.

"Welcome home Lui, as usual you have grown so much since I last saw you. As usual I have missed you while you have been on your adventures but I am proud that my son is fighting to protect our entire village."

My mom always feels the need to embarrass me in front of my friends and now she has to call me Lui in front of Shivisal I can only imagine how this is going to turn out. (Sigh) "Mom I told you that I don't like that nickname, it's just not manly."

*Giggle* "Aw but Lui it's such a cute name, hehehe why didn't you tell me you had such a cute name we should just use that name from now on."

*Yawn* (Hmm maybe I should go take a little nap; I am feeling kind of sleepy.) "Well I'm going home now; just don't forget that later we need to speak with Elder Roland… LUI!"

*Face palm* (Sigh; there goes my manly image that I've built. Shivisal will never let me live this down… sigh.) "Sorry sweetie I forgot you told me not to call you that anymore. I tell you what how about I make your favorite drink as my way of apologizing, will that do?"

"!... You mean a bottle of Frothy Milk! Well ok, Shivisal would have found out about it sooner or later, but let's go home now, if we take any longer sis will go crazy like a Cactaur." Well what can I say I love frothy milk especially when I eat a striped apple cooked by Shivisal's mom. That reminds me, Shivisal

"Hmm, perhaps I was teasing Louis a little too hard, oh well serves him right for falling asleep and leaving me to deal with Amidatty and the Shella Caravan. But then again it was kind of romantic, him sleeping with his head in my lap and me gazing at the stars until I fell asleep. I guess I'll just be nice to him and not call him by his nickname."

"Sounds like someone is in love with the young man she has journeyed with hehehehehe. So have you two kissed yet or are you still just friends, although from what I just heard it sounds like it is more than that, huh Shivisal."

"DAD YOU JERK! Sheesh don't go listening in on my private thoughts and making your ridiculous conclusions." (I've got to stop thinking out loud when I'm home, sigh) "By the way dad, how is the cow I sent home doing? Is she producing milk yet?"

"Ha-ha, you are just like your mother, always trying to dodge the question and change the subject. Very well then if you are not going to tell me I guess I will have to drop the subject… for now. As per the cow yes she has produced eight bottles of milk. Now then you are going to tell us what happened on your journey this year right?"

"Of course, but only if you promise not to bring up a certain subject Dad. Anyway I can already smell moms cooking; the way she gets the fish to taste is so wonderful. That and I can't wait to share some of the Striped Apples I bought from the market in The Fields of Fum."

Dad's wrong, I don't always change the subject, I just avoid it hehehe. Anyway this makes the end of my 9th year in the caravan. To think me and Louis first set out to collect three drops of myrrh to restore the crystals glow and protect our village but in the end we save the world. In that time me and him have both grown and changed but why does it feel like nobody and nothing at home has changed.

I am the daughter of the village tailor. My house is made up of wood, bricks, stone, and straw, as are all the houses in the village and like most of the houses it's rectangular in shape. The house rests cozily in the side of the hill that stretches out behind our village. I would just go out my front door and circle around to the right side of the house where the path up the hill is. In fact I can easily touch part of the roof since the path is directly behind the house.

The funny thing is the hill looks like someone pointing straight ahead. The tip of the hill is a sheer cliff that overlooks the ocean which I would always visit before setting out on my journey each year. A few natural steps here and there but mostly worn smooth in the middle creating a nearly straight path to the top of the hill. The tip stretches out past the back of the village, and is the most beautiful and calming site, especially when watching the sun rise and or set over the village and ocean.

My house does have one charming feature… It is the fact that I can look out my bedroom window and gaze upon the crystal that sits in the middle between the four houses in the back of the village. Hmm, I wonder what is going to happen now that miasma is gone… anyway I should probably go to Elder Roland's house and wait for Louis.

"Say Louis, come give your old man a hand at the forge why don't you? I could really use a hand getting caught up on my orders."

"Sure dad, it's been awhile since I helped with your work. Alright I'll take care of crafting the weapons, you make the armor ok dad?"

I always enjoyed helping dad in the forge and through my travels I have actually become a better blacksmith than my father. Of course my father is absolutely proud about my achievements since I actually crafted the legendary Selkie weapon the "Queen's Heel" for myself and Shivisal. But for some reason I'm really anxious, it's as if something just isn't quite right with my home. Since I started my journey I've always enjoyed sleeping against one of the trees on the hill next to my house. But now as I lay here resting I feel uneasy. The crystal lies just in front of my house but it seems so dull now… Hmm? Oh Shivisal is already on her way to the Elder's house. Hmmm… she seems just as anxious as me. Well I guess I better head to the Elder's house myself.) "Dad, mom, I'm heading to Elder Roland's house now."

Me and Shivisal met up in front of Elder Roland's house and with a nod of agreement we knocked on the door. Elder Roland opened the door and invited us both in. Both of us are so nervous we don't know what to do much less think. Elder Roland had us sit in a chair and after what felt like an eternity he began to speak to us.

"It seems both of you have rested enough, now let us discuss your recent journey. Both of you traveled to the Lynari Desert in search of the mysterious ruling element. Upon finding this element and changing your crystal chalice's to the unknown element, you both set out again to Rebena Plains. You passed through the fire miasma stream to get to the plains but the miasma stream beyond the Rebena Plains has been inaccessible until your latest attempt. Upon passing through the middle of the stream you both saw a giant green creature with a thin black crescent-shaped horn? Please explain this to me again Louis."

"Of course Elder, once me and Shivisal passed through we came upon a strange village just a little ways from the miasma stream. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life. The creatures were sleeping in weird cocoon like, err well maybe a mix between a cocoon and giant ribs of a long dead monster. At the back of the village we were able to speak with one of the creatures. It told us that it was a "Carbuncle" and that the Village name was Mag Mell. It spoke of times long ago that are apart of lore that I thought were just simple legends like how all the crystals in every village where once one giant crystal that shattered when a meteorite fell from space. It then proceeded to tell us that all our questions would be answered if we were to climb to the summit of Mount Vellenge. It told us that we should prepare for a long and harsh climb and that at the summit we would begin the greatest trial of our lives."

"I see… and according to you and Shivisal the Princess of Memories is actually called the Princess of light and that she simply nibbles on memories instead of actually eating them entirely. The demon Raiem, a monster that was part of a giant meteorite, miasma being created by this meteorite and monsters spawning from the miasma… it's difficult to believe but the light you described was so bright that we saw it clearly despite the sun being fully up. Your stories and countless discoveries have given you knowledge that only village elders would know and thus I know you both speak only the truth. You both have such amazing and overwhelming questions which no doubt has caused both of you to become uneasy. Sadly I cannot answer your questions young ones."

"However, if you two wish you may both leave the village and search for the answers to the questions in your hearts. But this decision is yours' and yours' alone to make. You have followed the whispering of your hearts' and have triumphed and been victor to many a harsh trial. Now go home sleep and come morning if you so choose, leave the village. However I feel your hearts' have already begun to tell you what to do. Good luck young ones and may the light of the crystal protect you on your journey."

After speaking with Elder Roland we quickly decided that we would meet in front of the crystal at midnight once everyone was asleep. We need to discuss what we are going to do... hmm? Ah here he comes now... wait... what is Momo Phiy doing up at this time of night?

"Don't worry Shivisal, Momo Phiy was awake and caught me packing so I had to explain everything to her. She understands and will play innocent, hehehe she always was a sneaky one but then again we are Selkies. Anyway I feel like my heart is saying to leave and find out more about our world. That and what about the monsters if they are going berserk then the world needs experienced fighters to defend it. What do you think Shivisal?"

"Yes, I agree completely. That has been my concern is what about the monsters and villages just because we defeated Raiem doesn't mean everything is going to be ok. I know we just got back but I feel this is something that has to be done."

"I think it's best if we leave now while everyone is asleep. If we were to leave in the morning it would only make things harder. Oh by the way, I left a note with Mog. He is going to settle down here with my family, so he will give the note to Elder Roland in the morning. Well… let's get going as long as we are together there is nothing to fear. I already know where we should start our search. Let's go to Conall Curach, and go over the stones again… "

And so we set out on our newest journey in search of answers to all our questions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Days Later**

"So explain to me why we are going to Shella first? I mean come on Shivisal, why are you so interested in visiting the Yukes so suddenly? Don't tell me you want to study under the Shella tailor."

"Well, Louis, if you must know it's because you fell asleep leaving me to deal with Amidatty! Thankfully he saw how tired I was and finally left, BUT, not before I had to promise him that BOTH of us would come and tell our story when we had rested! Don't worry though; we'll still go to Conall Curach. I can't get it out of my mind… Here we are now let's get this over with and this time YOU are doing most of the talking."

Sigh, Shivisal can be very persuasive when she wants but that's a Selkie for you. The Yukes consider Shella to be the "Home of Ancient Wisdom" they are always researching and trying to discover new things about the world. There elder, Jelam, always stands on the outside of the village. When you present a "Mark of Shella" to him he uses his magic to create a bridge and allows you to enter the village. Well hasn't changed at all and thankfully I still have a "Mark of Shella" so we can enter the village. There's Amidatty just up ahead, sigh time to get this over with.

"Amidatty how are you? Shivisal and I have come to tell you more about our experiences on Mount Vellenge."

"I am fine young Tipa lander, and I am so glad you have come to impart your knowledge regarding the events that took place at the summit of Mount Vellenge. Come share your tale with me…"

I tried to tell Amidatty everything that happened. Everything from the Carbuncles to Raeim and the meteorite monster, to the Princess of Light and finally; "… and then Shivisal finished off the meteorite monster. There was this blinding light all of a sudden that seemed to push the miasma away as if pushing a door wide open. After the light vanished we descended from the summit and then we met up with your Caravan at the base of the mountain."

"Hmmmm, your story is truly fascinating. To think that a meteorite from space would have shattered the great crystal and that within that meteorite was a monster that began creating miasma. Or no wait; it was Raeim the master of monsters, whom created the monster in the meteorite. This monster then begins emitting miasma which is deadly to us but has no effect on monsters. Yes so our world model showed what would have happened without the intervention of the crystals. But yet again the blessings of the Crystals where renewed by three drops of myrrh collected from a myrrh tree. Hmmm but what caused the Myrrh Trees to appear and what are the drops of Myrrh? Is it possible that Myrrh is the ruling element or perhaps it is our memories… hmm? Ah I do apologize young Tipa Landers my questions seem to be to extraordinary for you. Or is it that you have questions of your own which are taking up most of your thoughts? "

"Well Amidatty Louis and I have been wondering why Lynari Island was home to the ruling element. And what about the Carbuncles that dwell in Mag Mell, who or what are they? Not to mention how was it free of miasma without a crystal or a caravan?"

"Hmm perhaps it is because Lynari has the furthest distance from the miasma, or is it that the vast deserts where the best possible hiding place for the ruling element? If I recall you said you had to use several spells in a certain order to reveal the ruling element did you not? Interesting Lynari Island is home to most of the Selkies. Selkies do not seek for knowledge like we Yukes do and the deserts are too harsh of an environment for us Yukes to thrive in. Perhaps this knowledge was hidden in order to protect it from those who may become corrupted by it or tempted to try to harness the power of the ruling element. Now about these Carbuncles what they are even we Yukes do not know. However they are mentioned in some of the older text and some of the oldest Yuke lore. I am afraid I can tell you no more than this. However if you truly desire to learn more then perhaps you should return to Rebena Te Ra. It is the oldest remaining part of our world's history and was home to all four tribes. I feel this would be the best starting point for your newest journey."

"Wow thanks Amidatty; you have really given us some good information. Ok Louis, I think Amidatty has a good point we should start from the beginning. Let's return to Rebena Te Ra and look for anything about the past."

And so having been pointed to a good starting point me and Louis quickly said our goodbye's and set out for Rebena Te Ra. After about four days of traveling we have finally arrived…

Dang, it seems the monsters have respawned here. I figured that since miasma was gone the monsters would die out and or not respawn. It would seem as if these monsters want to stop me and Louis from learning the secrets that may lie hidden here.

"Louis be careful that chest might be another mimic. 'Don't worry I'm going to hit it and jump back real quick.'" (SMACK!) (POP!) "'Good it's a treasure chest this time… SHIVISAL LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU, IT'S A SHADE!'"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhhhhhhh! Unf!" *thud* "SHIVISAL NO! Blasted Shade! EAT HOLY MAGIC!"

"Raaa!" *SMACK!* *Pant, pant, pant… sigh* "Finally the Shade is defeated. Shivisal? Shivisal can you hear me? Hey come on snap out of it already!" *moan* Good it seems Shivisal is just unconscious but I'm worried about her injuries. That blasted Shade cut her left arm pretty bad, and she already has a bruise on her head where it hit her. DANG! How could we have been caught off guard so easily?! …? Hmmm I'm shaking really bad; I guess I had better sit and rest for a while. The monsters haven't weakened at all in fact they seem to have grown much stronger now that miasma is gone. … ?! Dang it! Something is coming! "Who's there show yourself now!"

"Hey take it easy Louis it's just us."

"Leuts wow, are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Wow it looks like you took quite a beating… Hey what's wrong why are you shaking so bad Louis…! Is that Shivisal good grief what happened to you guys?! Well never mind that, for now let's get you two patched up."

As Leuts and the other Lilties from Marrs Pass Caravan bandaged me and Shivisal up I told them what happened. A shade had quietly sneaked up on me and Shivisal and caught us both completely off guard. Shivisal was cut real bad and then knocked unconscious with a hard blow to her forehead. Then I told them of how I was fighting the shade for a few minutes before I finally finished it off and how I was about to sit and rest when I heard them approaching.

"I think it would be wise if we retreat for now and get you guys some place safer. Before you say anything Louis look at your weapon, do you really think you can fight with your weapon like that?"

"What's wrong with my …! What, how, this can't be happening how did I manage to shatter the head of my weapon?! The monsters are so strong now that I somehow managed to shatter a legendary weapon! *sigh* All right Leuts you have a point let's go for now."

"Come on now Louis; cheer up, if anything you can boast like a Lilty about how you were fighting so hard you managed to break a legendary weapon. No to mention, that same weapon was used against Raiem so I'm surprised it's lasted this long. And besides don't you have something more important than your weapon to worry about?"

"Yeah you're right, I have something far more important to worry about…"

So with the help of the Marr's Pass caravan I got Shivisal into the back of their caravan and as we headed out I fell asleep.

Louis has been quiet lately and it's really beginning to concern me. I know he blames himself for what happened at Rebena Te Ra and I have tried to tell him that it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. What concerns me the most is the expression on his face when he stares at his broken weapon. I understand better than others that he takes pride in his work and that The Queen's Heel was his best work yet. No to mention he had to use a piece of Orichalcum, Alloy, and an Ancient Potion to craft mine and his legendary weapons. ….Hm? What is he…

"Shivisal I know what to do now. I've been thinking about everything that happened and it hit me if the monsters are getting stronger then we need stronger weapons and armor. *grabs shivisals hand* Come on we're going to see Amidatty!"

..! "What has gotten into you all of a sudden?! Why are we going to see Amidatty?"

It startled me at first the way Louis just sprang up but I saw a look in his eye's that I haven't seen since we defeated Raiem. A spark that ignites a fire in his heart and for him to want to go to Amidatty it means he is serious about something. So with that in mind we thanked Leuts and the others for their help and set off for Shella again.

"Alright Louis I think it's about time you told me what you're thinking."

"Simple we need stronger weapons and armor so we are going to Amidatty."

"But Amidatty is not a Blacksmith, not to mention there is not a single Blacksmith in Shella only a Tailor. So come on what are you wanting to find… Oh I get it now you're going there for research aren't you?"

"Exactly! We can learn about stronger weapons, armor, and even accessories from the Yukes of Shella. They are always researching and discovering thins then surely they would know about some ancient weapons."

Research is not very common among Selkies but, it is not un-heard of. "Hey Louis we should tell Amidatty about the monsters getting stronger. It's a bad memory but I think we should let people know so they don't go through the same thing as us."

"Your right, we should let everyone know and I'm sorry I know I had you worried by not talking but…"

"Shhh… Don't worry about it we were both taken by surprise and besides as long as you are with me I'm not afraid of what hardships come with you by my side I'm not afraid."

We arrived at Shella two days later, and as usual we gave a "Mark of Shella" to Jelam the Yuke elder of Shella. He created the magic bridge and we crossed over and immediately we were greeted by Amidatty himself.

"Greetings Tipa landers, what brings you two back to Shella?"

We explained everything that happened at Rebena Te Ra, in detail to Amidatty. And after a few minutes of silent thinking he spoke…

"This is alarming for instead of monsters weakening they have grown fiercer. Ah and on that note… *cast a spell*… There how are you both feeling now?"

Amazing Amidatty has healed or wounds I can't remember the last time I felt this good, it looks like Shivisal is also feeling better… *both in unison* "Thank you Amidatty".

"Now then as per your questions yes we Yukes have heard of powerful weapons and armor. *Pulls out an old and thick book and hands it over to Shivisal* that book is an ancient Selkic diary. We recently discovered it on our last journey through Moschet Manor. Although it does not mention anything about the ruling element or any of the other mysteries you have discovered it does mention several designs for Selkie accessories. The diary also references a belt for Selkies made with powerful materials. But you must find the scrolls in order to know what materials are needed and how to craft these items. Although there is very little mention of weapons and armor you would be wise to read over that text young ones. You may find it to be very helpful in your journey for answers."

"Thank you Amidatty me and Shivisal can't thank you enough for your help see you around." We bought food and water for our travel and sold off some extra items to make a little money. We said our good byes and set out for Conall Curach. The ancient text was full of information; it was full of notes from a traveler going from Rebena Te Ra to Conall Curach. The tribes had split and the Selkies were in search of a new home. We already knew about the stones in Conall Curach but the diary mentioned another Selkie leaving those messages and that she had perished in the fight against the evil dragon! The diary said that the surviving Selkies had slayed the dragon only to watch it rise up from the dead as a zombie! Miasma was responsible for the dragon rising as a zombie and for its continued presence guarding rare treasures. The last entry in the diary was … it was written in blood. The Selkie was dying and scribbled something down… "The dragon defends the Lunar Weapon for the power of the Stars is in the hands of its beholder…" A weapon with the power of stars? I have never heard of such a weapon before. After reading the diary we finally began to understand just how old the dragon zombie was. Its treasure must be unimaginably rare for it to stand guard for so long.

"Alright are you ready Louis? This time we will not fail, the monsters are stronger so we need to keep our guard up and pay attention to our surroundings."

"Right… The dragon zombie is guarding some sort of rare treasure possibly a weapon scroll, so let's put an end to that undead corpse, with miasma gone and its treasure lost it will be the end of a long nightmare."

We had a long harsh fight while approaching the zombie dragon. We wiped out the monsters wherever we found them and in doing so we were finding rare materials like orichaculm and diamonds. I managed to find some new scrolls for designing accessories as well as finding some new armor scrolls for Louis to smith. Finally the dragon zombie is just up ahead… hehe we are both nervous but also excited. A lot is riding on this battle but together we can win.

*Both in unison* "Let's Go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: The first part of this chapter is a fight scene**

**NOTE: The Queen's Heel and Butterfly Head focus attacks are a "powerful strike and kick"**

"Ok for this fight I'm going to use my old Butterfly Head weapon since my other one broke. Shivisal, I'll handle the Stone Sahagins when they appear as well as casting Holy on the dragon zombie so we can deal greater damage! Remember we can dodge his green poison breath attacks since he spreads it from corner to corner. When he uses his gray breath we have to avoid it or he will petrify us with it."

"Right and don't forget to cast Cure when we need it ok Louis. When you're not dealing with the Sahagins help me out! Whoa?!" *dodge*

"Time to fight and here comes my first victim hehe!" *Cast Firaga* "Would you like your fish fried or extra crispy!"

*giggle* "Stop distracting me!" *dodge* *counter with focus attack*

"Sorry about that here you go!" *Casts Holy* "Alright the dragon zombie is solid lets burn this corpse to ashes!" *Casts Firaga* *uses focus attack* "Breath attack it's the poison!"

*Louis evades to the left*

*Shivisal moves to back of middle platform, which sinks low enough to avoid the attack*

"Dang he moved back enough to where we can't hit him with physical attacks. Look out he's fixing to launch a gust of wind!

*Dodges wind*

"Louis look out it's a Sahagin!"

*splash* *dragon zombie spews poison breath*

"Louis you ok?!"

*SMACK* *Casts Firaga*

"Don't worry I'm ok. The Sahagin was kind enough to knock me down onto the boards and help me dodge the breath. Dang it now my back is soaking wet."

"If you're done whining about getting wet do you think you can help me over here."

"I'll get you back for that after this fight is over." *runs to Shivisal and cast cure on both of them* *casts holy*

"Right now let's give this zombie dragon a quick thrashing!"

*Louis casts Firaga, Shivisal uses a focus attack on burning dragon*

"Another Sahagin, dang they just seem to be popping up more often now." *casts Firaga* *casts holy*

*both use focus attack*

*dragon zombie lunges forward and snaps its jaws at Louis*

"ARRGG… blasted zombie… arrr…"

"Louis are you ok?!" *gasp* "Louis your leg…"

*casts holy, casts firaga*

"JUST FINISH IT OFF HURRY!"

*Shivisal uses focus attack*

*thud* *Dragon zombie has been beaten and a giant light flies towards the sky and burst*

*slide* "Louis here let's get to the myrrh tree where it's dry."

*puts Louis' right arm around neck and slowly stands up*

*arrrgg* "Ok here we go…"

*get to myrrh tree and gently helps Louis sit and lean against crystal chalice pedestal in front of tree*

"Wow that blasted thing caught me just as I finished kicking it." *pant pant*

"Here let me look at it…" *examines Louis right leg, then opens her bag and begins wrapping the leg with medicinal herbs and bandages the leg* "Ok that should do it for now. The dragon bit off a good piece of skin but it looks like he missed the bone thankfully. I know it will hurt by try moving your leg and toes."

*stretches leg a little, flexes toes, and grimaces* "Yeah I can still move both and I guess it's a good sign but they hurt like crazy. It never occurred to me that it might try to snap my leg when I use the focus attack. Anyway we are both even now huh Shivisal." *wink*

"Good grief you lost a good amount of blood, you can hardly move your leg, and are in great pain but still you find time to joke. How about we rest a little before we try to return to the caravan?"

"Ok I won't argue with you there. Shall we see what that dragon dropped this time? Hmmm…! Is this?" *picks up an old looking scroll and begins examining the writing on it* "Shivisal… This, this is it! It's the Lunar Weapon mentioned in the journal. Hmmm… I've never seen a more complicated weapon than this. We require one wind crystal, one piece of orichaculm, and one desert fang. Once we have the materials the weapon must be forged at night when the night is bright and the dream is darkening? Hmm perhaps it means twilight. When night begins to turn to day it's very bright. Also when morning comes you begin to wake up from dreaming. Hmm? What? What's with that look you're giving me?"

"Nothing, it's just you can sound so romantic sometimes even though you try to act like a big tough guy… Lui!"

"If you're done teasing me there's another scroll."

*Shivisal picks up the scroll, opens it and examines the writing* "Hmmm… It's an accessory scroll. Soul of the dragon, this is an accessory for Lilties. I need one dragon's fang, two rubies, and one orc belt. You know perhaps I should make this for Leuts since she and the others helped us at Rebena Te Ra. Hmm? What…"

*both see a ghost appear*

Of all time for a monster to appear, Louis is in no condition to fight …. What..?

*the ghost transforms*

"Please do not be afraid of me young ones. I mean you no harm."

*both in unison* "You're a Selkie?!"

"Yes, I am a Selkie in fact this is my final resting place. I can sense that you have my journal with you. I do not know how it came to be in your possession but I have one request for you young man. You are a blacksmith are you not?"

"I am, but how did you know that?"

"You see this is MY final resting place but not that of my son. Thankfully I sent my son with his mother with a group heading for a distant island in the ocean. I stayed behind to travel with a group of Selkies trying to build bridges over the swamp to make this a new home for us to live. I came one as a strong fighter and two in search of the rumored lunar weapon. I died just as I reached the Myrrh Tree. The reason I am trapped here is because of my guilty conscience. I had the chance to turn around and leave when I saw things where not going well. You see I was blinded by my lust for the weapon and thus I was not worthy of obtaining it. You see the dragon was guarding the weapon from those like me who sought it out for war and not peace. I was planning on crafting the weapon and striking out against the Lilties but in the end I was killed by the dragon."

"Um… With all due respect what does your story have to do with me? I don't know who you are but judging by your clothes you are not from this time period."

"A sharp mind and eye. My apologies for being so vague with you. Young man you are no doubt of my bloodline for you look exactly like my son when I last saw him."

"You mean to tell me you are my ancestor, the legendary Selkie Blacksmith! The only Selkie in history who could smith a weapon as fine as a Lilty?!"

"You make me sound like a hero but I am not for I abandon my family and paid the ultimate price. I have been trapped wandering Conall Curach as a ghost mindlessly attacking anyone that I saw. However because of my journal because it carried a hint of my spirit and then seeing you who looked like my son it was enough to wake me from my wretched nightmare."

*the ghost begins to disappear*

"My time is almost up my energy is just about gone. Seeing you here and knowing that my son lived has eased my pain and now I can be in control. I ask only one thing find my wife and son's final resting place and leave this pendant there. My wife gave it to me saying to return it to her in person when I finally found my way back to her and my son. Thank you so much…"

*the ghost fully disappears leaving behind a shining pendant*

"… … …"

"Louis are you ok? You look sad."

"He was said to be a legendary blacksmith. My father told me tales of the Selkie who mysteriously vanished long ago. No one knew where he went or what happened to him. No one knew where his family ended up living the rest of their lives or what happened to them. However if I look just like his son, then that means they survived and the son had children of his own." *groans at a sharp pain in his leg* "Shivisal… let's go home so much has happened and my leg hurts so bad I can barely even stay awake."

"Right lets go home together." *Louis smiles and then closes his eyes'*

Good he finally fell asleep. *sigh* Even my head is spinning from all that. *Puts Louis' right arm around her neck* Well let me get him into the Caravan and get home.

A week later we were back home in Tipa and everything was normal and calm until Louis's parents found out he was badly injured. Not to mention Momo was scared to death when she saw me and her parents getting Louis into his house. Soon after a doctor was sent for and when he arrived he examined Louis and thankfully said everything was ok. His leg was healing nicely and thanks to the medicinal herbs there was no infection, so the doctor said Louis would probably just need some rest.

A bright lovely morning I think I'll go check up on Louis again. There's Momo guarding the house as usual.

"Hi Momo, how is Louis doing?"

"Hi Shiva, he's doing fine still hasn't woken up yet but his leg is healing really well. Come on let's go see him."

Louis has been sleeping for an entire week and has yet to wake up even once. He is still breathing and has been tossing in his sleep lately which is a good sign. I didn't tell anyone about what we saw at Conall Curach. Well I told Momo Phiy, no Momo, I sometimes forget that we have gotten closer and came up with shorter names for each other. Even my little sister gets along well now with Momo. In fact both families get along well with each other…? Hmmm…?!

*moan, grunt*

*mmmm… enh*

"Hmmm…? Shivisal, little sis, why are you two staring at me like that? Wait is this, my room?"

"It's about time you woke up, geez you have had us worried." *sniff, sniff*

"Wow I just woke up and now I see you two crying like I came back from the dead. Come on now stop that or I'll start crying too." *tries to stand but right leg gives out* *catch* "Ok so I don't think I can stand on my leg just yet thanks for catching me Shivisal."

"You just woke up and already I have to help you. Geez you are such a pain. However, I am glad that you are ok and are finally awake. Now let's get you to the kitchen so you can eat no doubt you're hungry."

"If its ok with you guys I want to sit outside in the fresh air. I want to enjoy the sun hitting me in the face."

So me and Momo helped Louis outside and got him some Stripped Apples and a bottle of frothy milk. After scarfing down the fourth apple Louis leaned back against the tree and began staring at… well nothing. He was deep in thought no doubt about what happened at Conall Curach. Then he starts rubbing his leg where the zombie dragon bit him. He then turned to look at me and Momo and smiled.

"Thanks for being with me you guys. I guess I've been asleep for a while since you two were so happy to see me sitting up huh? Shivisal you and Momo look like sisters sitting there like that."

"Yeah me and Momo have gotten closer even my little sister acts like Momo is part of the family. So what were you thinking about just now?"

"I was thinking that I know just where to look for his wife and son, and that's in Tida. Tida is the only village where Selkies would have been at the time since they were just setting out and had yet to discover Lynari."

"Hmmm… that does make sense and it does explain why no one knew what happened to them. There are so many things that could have happened to them that no one knows about. If anything someone survived or else you would not look like the Selkies son."

"I want to look for more clues and go out again. However I'm going to stay home until my leg fully heals and I can walk on it again. For now I'm going to spend some quality time with my family and tell them about our adventure so far…"

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

I have been working at the forge against my mother's warnings or rather her not wanting me to put stress on my leg since it is still healing. So first with Momo and Shivisal's help I crafted a bench to sit on while I worked. Second dad has been overwhelmed with many orders lately, actually not just dad but the smiths in Marr's Pass and Alfitaria have been overwhelmed so much so that they are having to send travelers all the way here to Tipa to get weapons and armor forged. It's been said so many times now but since Raiem and miasma are both gone people are able to travel freely and see the world. However monsters have been increasing and attacking travelers thus many of the Crystal Caravans have decided to be bodyguards and continue traveling.

Third and most important of all … I have been so bored I can't take it anymore! All I've been doing is lying in bed or sitting up in bed for over a week now. Since my leg is healing and it's hurting as if a Cactaur shot its needles into it. I have been waking up just before dawn to get the forge ready to use for the day's work and of course Momo and Shivisal have also started getting up at the same time. Momo helps me with the customers by taking their orders and handing me their scrolls and materials and also by handing the customer their finished product. Shivisal comes over to the forge and takes orders for accessories normally simple ones that any tailor can craft, but she got a rather challenging one the other day. I know she really wants to craft the accessory we found for Leuts but we have both been real busy that we haven't had the time. Speaking of Shivisal here she comes, oh and her little sister is with her this morning.

"Good morning Louis, how is your leg feeling today?"

"It's ok, it still hurts but not as much. Oh, I see your little sister came with you this morning."

"Yeah, she didn't want to be at home anymore and has been asking to help me with my work, so I decided to bring her with me this morning. She is still trying to wake up since she isn't used to being awake at this time but she is excited to be helping today. By the way where is Momo?"

"I don't know she got up when I did but she hasn't made it out here yet…"

"Don't worry I'm fine big brother, I was just getting together some apples for us to eat. Oh, good morning Deh Tiy how are you?"

"I'm fine Momo, *yawn*, just trying to wake up."

*giggle* "You'll get used to it after a couple of mornings of being up early."

"Ok girls, time to get ready to work…"

So with our greetings and quick morning chat out-of-the-way we got everything ready for when our customers would arrive. The sun is now up and a group of travelers are already coming up. As usual another easy accessory, most of the travelers want either an "Accurate Watch" or a "Blue Misanga". Of course it cost 300 gil to craft so after making about eight or nine of these a day I'll end up with 2,400 to 2,700 gil. Now that my little sister is helping I'm teaching her how to craft these simple accessories so she can help me with the work load. She asked me what I wanted her to call me in front of the customers thinking she had to show me respect. I told her to just call me sis that she didn't need to call me anything else.

"… Um sis I think you need to help this customer. This scroll is too complicated for me."

What does she mean by too complicated? Even a "Badge of The Flame" would be simple for her to craft.

"Ok let's see what you've got little sis… Oh hey Dah Vis and you too Hana Kohl, long time no see."

"We have two scrolls for you to craft for us. We also have some materials that we don't need and were hoping to give them to you… but we are going to pay you the full price for the accessories though. We wouldn't even think to try to ask for a discount."

"Ok let me see what you have… hm these are designs for Eagle Goggles. It will take me about an hour to make both accessories so you guys can wander around the village if you like. Dede, I know you and Momo have a hard time being still so why don't you two take a short break ok?"

"OK, let me know when you're done and I'll give the accessories to Hana and Vis. Hey Momo, Shiva is busy with a complex order so I came over to chat with you."

"Great, brother is busy with an order as well and I was getting bored."

We looked around to make sure both Louis and Shiva where busy since we were about to have a secret conversation. Both were very busy and completely absorbed in their work so we began whispering off to the side just enough to make sure they wouldn't hear us.

"Ok so did you send the letter to Leuts yet?"

"Yep I sent it this morning after brother went outside."

"Do you think she will come today?"

"Don't know, but if not today then certainly tomorrow."

"What did you say in the letter?"

"I asked Leuts if she could come to Tipa and talk with Louis and Shivisal about the weapon scroll they found. I also said that brother and sister had a gift for her when she got here and that there was no hurry, that she could come when it was best for her…"

"Kupo! Mail Moogle at your service. Here you are Kupo."

"What is it Momo, who is it from?"

"It's from Leuts! She wants to know if brother has time to make some weapons and armor for her and the others. She says the blacksmith's in Marr's Pass are too busy and that they need a few accessories made as well. Hmmm, what do you think Dede? Do you think brother and sister have time to fill their orders?"

"Hmmm, well I think so. Sis has talked about how all the orders lately have been easy and I bet big brother feels the same don't you agree Momo?"

"Ok let's reply yes and say they are not busy."

"I have your reply Kupo. So long kupo."

"I can't wait to meet Leuts and the others…"

"Shiva?"

"Hmm, what's wrong Louis?"

"Do you notice something odd?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Keep your voice down and just look behind me."

"At what… Oh I see it now. Our little sisters must be up to something. Why else would they be crouched down and whispering in a corner?"

"Why did Dede want to come with you all of a sudden? Why was Momo so late in getting out here this morning? Who are they writing letters to? They are being very sneaky today but let's pretend like we don't notice them."

"Ok, let's see if Louis and Shiva are done with their current orders. Oh and if they ask about the Mail Moogle we tell them that someone wanted to come and have some items crafted. That way we are telling the truth but we just aren't telling them who it is that will be coming."

"Dede I have finished the accessories, would you take them to Hana and Vis?"

"Sure thing sis, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Dede returned with Hana and Vis right behind her. I forgot that they wanted to give us some items that they didn't need…

"So you two are just going to give me these rubies and ask for nothing in return? What's going on, why don't you want anything for these?!"

"Well rubies are only worth 50 gil but we have 4 chunks of Mythril that we can sell for 1,250 gil each and of course we haven't forgotten about the times you and Louis helped us in our time of need. So please, Shivisal, just take the rubies as a token of friendship… Ok?"

*sigh* "Alright I'll take the rubies… thank you Hana."

"You're welcome. Well so long Shivisal and tell Louis we said bye."

"Good bye Hana and Vis be careful on your travels."

Well at least now I can make that accessory for Leuts… Could Momo and Dede have told Hana and Vis about the rubies? Why else would those two come all the way from Leuda just to get me to make some accessories? Not to mention they just simply give me two rubies that they have no need for? But that doesn't explain the letter Momo and Dede received earlier…

"Hey Shiva, would you mind coming over here and sitting next to me, there is something I want to talk to you about?"

That was random even for Louis. Wait, he wants me to sit next to him so he can talk about something?! Why does he have such a serious look on his face right now?

"Hey Momo, did you hear what I just heard?!"

"If you mean my brother asking your sister a question that had a serious tone, then yes I just heard what you did?!"

This is going to be difficult; I can't believe I just asked that question with such a serious tone. Now Momo and Dede are curious about the subject…

"Momo, Dede; you two go visit Mog and see how he is doing ok? If either of you say one word about this you will regret it understood?!"

*sigh* "Sorry Shivisal, I didn't mean to be so obvious about this."

"It's alright Louis don't worry about it. I admit you caught me off guard with your question and please I'm ok with you calling me 'Shiva'. So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about my name."

"What about your name?"

"You know how you have a more traditional Selkie name? Well, ever since we got back from Conall Curach something about my name has been bothering me…"

"I understand how you feel. Your current name is odd and it has nothing to do with the name of your ancestor; The Legendary Selkie Blacksmith Dah Toh. So I'm guessing you asked your father about it, right?"

"Yeah I did and he told me what my real name is and he also told me why he never said anything. My real name is Gul Toh."

"Now that sounds more like a name for a blacksmith. Anyway why didn't your father tell you about your name?"

"My father never told me because he came across an old book containing information about our family history. You see that book has been handed down to all the men in my family from generation to generation so you can imagine how much information was gathered and recorded. At the time I was only 2 years old when he read that book and discovered the tragedy of our past. So he decided to call me Louis in the hopes that I would be normal and live at home. The knowledge of our past was going to end with him or so he hoped. My father locked the book in a chest and buried it behind our house and soon throughout the years he completely forgot about the book and what he read. Well actually he remembered the Ledgendary Selkie Blacksmith but not his name. My father actually forgot why he never told me my real name and he never knew why I didn't ask him about it."

"So your father forgot what he read in the book and then forgot why he never told you or why you never asked him? Why didn't he remember when you were chosen to become a Crystal Caravanner?"

"Not sure but I don't even know what's in the book. Actually that's not true father dug it up and let me read it or at least what could be read. Time and nature have worked together to ruin most of the book. Some pages have turned to dust while others have become so worn you can no longer understand what was written. However I found two entries that were still readable. One was '… life in Tida is not so bad but I do miss my dad, I wish he would write to us soon…' and the other was '… leaving Tida to go live with my uncle in Tipa, wonder if he knows about this great treasure in Conal Currach…' they both confirm my thought about Tida being the final resting place of the wife and son."

"Well I'm happy for you. It's wonderful that you know your real name and it's great that we know where to return the pendant…"

"Hm? What's wrong Shiva why did you stop like that?"

"Louis, no its Gul now right? Do you feel like watching the sun set? You see I want to ask you a question."

"Sure I would be glad to, and of course you can ask me anything you want at any time Shiva."

So me and Shiva went up to the cliff later that evening and watched as the sun set. Until then she was quiet and never spoke a word. It didn't help that everyone quickly figured out that the two of us had a serious talk. No one asked anything or spoke with us but they knew it was something serious. They heard that Momo and Dede were told to go away so that we could talk in private. This only increased everyone's curiosity and then when we climbed the slope to get to the edge of the cliff where we could see the sunset, well that just confirmed their suspicions. The sun has set now and thankfully even Momo and Dede went home… So it's just the two of us gazing at the stars…

"Hey Gul… do you remember about one month ago when we climbed down from Mt. Vellenge? We stopped at the base and that night you feel asleep with your head in my lap. Well I gazed up at the stars for the first time without miasma blocking them and I cried because I thought it was beautiful. Earlier you told me I could ask you anything, did you really mean that?"

"Of course, it doesn't matter how difficult or simple a question is, you can always ask me."

"Thanks Gul… This is my question… How… How do you feel about us?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How do I feel about us? We have been through so much lately and haven't stopped for very long but we get along better now than when we first started our journey in the crystal caravan."

"You're right when we first joined I didn't want anything to do with you. However during our second year you did something that surprised me. It was something I didn't expect from anyone. Do you remember?"

"I remember that day about seven years ago. We were fighting our way through the Goblin Wall and made it all the way to the top and where fighting the Goblin King. One of the smaller Goblins knocked you down the stairs and the Goblin King used his poison spell but…"

"But you pushed me out of the way and got hit by the spell and then took a hit from the same Goblin that knocked me down. You got up and blasted the Goblin with your Dual Shooter focus attack. I got up and casted Clear to remove your poison and then ran up the stairs and together we finished off the Goblin King. However while we were calming down by the Myrrh Tree, you suddenly jumped up and tore off a piece of your bandanna. Then to my surprise you grabbed my left leg and that's when I noticed the cut below my knee. Then you tied the cloth around my leg tightly to stop the bleeding. I knew that bandanna was special to you. You always kept it clean and gently removed any loose threads. Then by the time we got the third drop of Myrrh for the year and went home, that's when I found out just why that bandanna was so special. Your little sister made it for you all by herself. You showed it to her and told her a Goblin tore it. It hurt to see the pain on both of your faces. That's why…"

"That's why you spoke up so loud that it startled everyone including me and Momo. Everyone's attention was on the three of us and that's when, in the light of the festivals fire, I saw you crying for the first time. You got down on your right knee and showed Momo the torn piece of bandanna around your old cut. You hugged her and said 'I'm sorry I got cut real bad at the Goblin Wall and your brother tore his bandanna to stop the bleeding. Please don't be mad at your brother he always took good care of your bandanna but because I was careless he had to tear it!' Momo didn't know what to think and then she hugged you back saying 'Its ok I don't blame anyone, and besides I'd rather that silly bandanna be torn and have both you and my big brother back home alive.' My little sister spoke as if she where one of our parents. Now then back to your question… let's be together forever…"

Shivisals' parents had approached me and my wife asking if we had seen Louis or Shivisal. Everyone in the village was on edge because of a rumor. A rumor that Louis and Shivisal where having a very serious conversation, so serious that they told their little sister's to go away so that they could talk in private. Momo and Deh Tiy wouldn't speak of anything at first but when they saw Louis and Shivisal heading up to the top of the hill, they began to worry. Now that it was night time both Momo and Deh Tiy where at home asleep but before that Momo said she saw Louis and Shivisal heading to the top of the hill. So me and my wife along with Shivisal's parents went to check the top of the hill and when we got close to the top that's when we saw both of them.

The sun had set and the stars where out shining brightly as our children lay with their heads gently resting against each other. No doubt they had dozed off while sitting together. All four of us where relieved to see that our children where fine. The night air was chilly with wind blowing gently from the ocean. We all went home but both of the mother's took a blanket for both of our children so they would not catch a cold and then they returned home to sleep soundly…

*mmm… enh…yawn*

Hm? What's this, where did this blanket come from? We must have dozed off to sleep. Our parents most have found us here since me and Gul have blankets around us.

"Hey Gul, wake up its already dawn and the sun is rising."

*enh…yawn* "Good morning Shiva, did we fall asleep up here? I guess we may have scared everyone when we didn't come home last night."

"Yeah but I think since we have blankets around us they figured everything was ok. Do you feel like working together today?"

"I would be happy to work with you by my side. Now then I want to see how my leg is today."

*slowly stands up*

"Well how does it feel?"

"It feels stiff, but other than that it's ok."

"That's great and you're able to stand on it much better than you have been these past few days. Want to try walking down the hill?"

"Yeah I'll take it slow since I don't know how it will feel to move it so much."

Gul walked down the hill and I followed close in case his leg where to give out on him. However we made it all the way down the hill with no trouble…

"I'm going to get Dede and those rubies, and then I'll meet you at your forge… What, what's the matter?"

"It's just that your hair is so beautiful right now with it shining in the morning light. It has a soft purple glow to it. Sorry it just took me by surprise."

*blush* "You really think it looks good I haven't washed it since yesterday."

"You take such good care of your hair that one day does not get enough dirt and dust to mess it up."

We silently stared for what felt like forever as if we were trapped in time at that moment. My eye's fixed on hers and her eyes fixed on mine…

"Why are you guy's staring at each other like that?"

*jump harshly*

"Good grief Dede what are you doing sneaking up on people like that…"

"It's not my fault that you two were staring at each other with that goofy look on your faces."

*both blush*

"Well now that Dede is awake I'll go get Momo."

"Ok see you there in a few minutes…" *turns to face Dede* "Now then, you didn't see anything understood. Stay quiet about this or I'll put Cactaur needles under your bed tonight."

"How about a deal. I finally got all the materials I need for a Jade Bracer, if you make that for me I promise to keep your secret."

"Alright that sounds fair enough I'm surprised you held onto all those items for so long though. Anyway let's go…"

I went inside to quietly wake Momo, but when I got to her room she was tossing and turning real bad as if she were having a bad dream. Kneeling down next her bed I gently shook her and she woke up startled and confused but she soon regained her senses and noticed I was beside her bed. With tears welling up in her eye's she grabbed hold of me tightly. I hugged her tightly and she soon calmed down. I exited her room long enough for her to change out of her pajamas and when she came out she reached up for me. This had me concerned; I had never seen my little sister so upset before. I picked her up and carried her outside were Shiv and Dede were waiting…

"Hm? What's wrong Momo are you ok?!"

"I woke her up from a nightmare and she's been holding onto me this whole time. Momo, I know you had a nightmare but look Shiva and Dede are here why don't we all talk about some fun things and get your mind off that bad dream, ok?"

"Big brother…"

"What is it, if you don't want to talk about the dream that's fine no one is going to force you to?"

"It was horrible, me and Dede were lying in front of the crystal and we were being eaten alive by monsters! I couldn't tell what the monsters were since they…"

"Shhh, it's ok Momo. Look at me, Momo look at big brother. It was just a bad dream ok…"

"No! I have had small glimpses of this dream until now. This time I had the entire dream, mom and dad were dead you and Shiva got knocked off the cliff and…"

"MOMO! Do you feel my arms around right now? You are safe and no matter what happened in that dream right now you are in my arms dear sister."

"Don't forget me and Dede are right her with you Momo, all four of us are right here. You had a horrible and terrifying dream but it's over now see. So come on stop crying and cheer up."

After a few minutes of crying Momo fell asleep in Shiva's lap. Dede seems to have dozed off herself. Good both girls are sleeping peacefully. A dream where monsters' were eating her alive and it was a recurring dream that until now had been vague. I think it's time I started working on getting the final materials for the lunar weapon. Something tells me I'm going to need it. I just hope I'm wrong…

"Hey there you two! Oops, sorry I didn't know there were little one's sleeping."

"It's ok Leuts; they have had a rough morning. Anyway what brings you guys here?"

"Well your little sisters' said you and Shiva could make us some weapons, armor, and accessories. Um, you guys knew about this right?"

"Well now we know what they were up to the other day…"

*enh…yawn* "What's going on do we have customers? Oh good day mam, how are you today?"

"Momo this is Leuts an old friend of ours. She said you guys asked her to come see me and Gul."

"…! Um, oh hi there ehehehe… Surprise you guys."

*all burst into laughter*

"What's with all the noise?"

"Um, Dede we might be in trouble now. You see this amazing Lilty is Leuts."

"Leuts? …! Wait then that means…"

"Yes, that means you two are busted. So are you two going to tell us how you managed to convince Hana and Vis to come all the way from Leuda with two Rubies?"

"Um, we are just very convincing?"

"Well Shiva it looks like our little sisters are learning a very 'convincing' talent. Anyway, Leuts we would be happy to make you some items."

"Well your sister mentioned you needed some rare materials so I managed get one of them from a traveler and I already had the other."

"That's great, of course I'll craft you some armor and weapons for free in exchange for the materials you got for me."

After finally convincing Leuts and the others that we would not except any money from them me and Shiva got busy with our work. It was exciting since me and Shiva were having to make very complex pieces and while we were busy Momo and Dede got to chat with Leuts and her friends. Momo explained to Leuts why I was called Gul. Of course it didn't surprise Leuts to find out that a legendary blacksmith was my ancestor, she knew just how good I was at forging weapons and armor. It took all morning for me and Shiva to finish our work, however when I finished all of Leuts armor and weapons I went straight into making mine which took me till sunset.

"Wow that weapon is so cool looking. So what is it called?"

"It's called the Dream Catcher. I'm still not sure what it has to do with the stars but I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Anyway, thank you again Leuts. You guys are the best friends we've ever had. What do say why not stay in our village for the night?"

"Sure, that ok with you guys?"

"It's fine by me."

"Like you even need to ask, of course it's ok."

We talked and ate until the sun set. Then I took Mom and Dede inside my house, both having fallen asleep, and gently set them down on the bed and covered them up with their blankets. Then I went back to join in with the others again. Eventually everyone dozed off to sleep around a campfire we made in front of the Crystal.

"Big brother, hey wake up."

"Hm? What is it Momo?"

"Me and Dede are going to go play with some of our friends around the mill. I wanted to let you know where we were."

"Alright that's fine you girls have fun."

It looks like it's going to rain today. I'm glad Momo is happy again. I guess she didn't have that nightmare again since she is so cheerful this morning. Last night after putting the girls to bed I brought up the nightmare with Leuts and the others. For a dream to be so horrifying and terrible that my little sister and would be crying in sheer terror… it didn't sit right with me and Shiva could tell.

"That is horrible Gul but do you think she had it because she saw your leg when you first got back home?"

"I didn't think about that. Momo has always been sensitive to my injuries but this one was the worst I have ever had. Why didn't I realize it sooner, I should have talked to her about it. I should have asked her how she felt, what kind of big brother am I if I can't even sense my little sister's pain." *sniff, sniff*

*Shiva grasp Gul's hand*

"Gul, don't beat yourself up about it. Momo knows that the world is full of danger, and besides she has seen you come home injured before. Yes, your wound this time was much worse, but both of us are used to seeing each other badly injured. This time we forgot that our families have never seen injuries as bad as your leg…"

*yawn* "Good morning Gul."

"Good morning Shiva. Our sisters are off playing with their friends at the mill…"

*BOOM*

"EEEEKKKK"

"AHHHHHHH"

"What, what was that loud boom?! That sounded like an explosion! Oh no there's a fire in the front of the village!"

"HELP! MONSTERS!"

"Monsters?! No time to lose let's go!"

*Cough, cough*

"Dede, *cough* are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Momo, but the miller he didn't make it… look there's Gul and Shiva! MOMO THE GOBLIN!"

"AHHH, unf" *Dede catches Momo*

"RAAAA TASTE THE POWER OF THE STAR'S!" *Gul uses the meteor blast focus attack of the dream catcher*

"Look out there's more than just that one!"

"Leuts take Momo, Dede, and any other survivors with you to Marr's Pass. Me and Shiva will stay behind and take care of these Goblins!"

"Gul there's too many of them for the two of you to fight on your own!"

"Just get as many away from here as you can, we have to get the others from the back of the village and then we will leave and come to Marr's Pass. Hurry before the exit gets blocked!"

"Shiva you and Gul make sure to come to Marr's Pass alive understood?! Alright everyone let's go I can see more Goblins coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three days since our village was attacked by Goblins. Myself and 14 others made it out safely to Marr's Pass thanks to Leuts. I feel bad for Sarah and her family, their father was killed in the explosion. She is about the same age as Shiva and Gul. I always played with Sarah's little sister (get name) around the mill when I wasn't helping out at home. Anyway, we still don't know who else died or survived the attack. I heard Leuts sent a letter to Alfitaria yesterday asking for help but so far there has been no response. So me and Momo volunteered to watch the front and back entrances to the village for signs of any survivors from our village or for another monster attack. Normally a Goblin or two will come down from the Goblin Wall and attack the village but the attacks where rare and quickly dealt with. This time was different from before, the Goblins came in massive numbers and where attacking in groups as if they had planned out their attack on the village. *looks up at the night sky* Big sister where are you? Are you and everyone else ok?

*sigh* Everything has been quiet since we arrived in Marr's Pass. No monster sightings, no word from Alfitaria, and no word from my big brother or anyone else from the village. Dede has been sitting in front of the well watching the front entrance for survivors or a monster attack, while I have waited near the back entrance watching for monsters or signs of help from Alfitaria. Hm? I see something coming towards me! *stands up and readies her weapon* "Who's there?! Answer me or I'll attack!"

"Please calm down, I mean you no harm young one. My name is Amidatty; I have come from Shella to aid you in the battle for Tipa."

"Follow me; you'll need to speak with Leuts." I took Amidatty to Leuts where they gave brief hellos and went straight to talking about current events. Amidatty explained that Alfitaria was having problems with monsters from Tida and Moschett Manor which was preventing them from sending any help. However; when Princess Fiona heard that our village was attacked and that Gul and Shiva where still missing she sent word to Shella asking the Yukes to send someone to help. Amidatty volunteered since Gul and Shiva had been of great help to his research and came to Marr's Pass as fast as he could. Hm? Ha, I was wondering when Dede would show up. "Hey Dede."

"Hey Momo. So what's with the Yuke?"

"He came to help since Alfitaria has to deal with monsters on both sides of their own home."

"Can the Yuke help? That and what about our families when is someone going to go find out what's happening?!"

"That, young ones' is why I am here."

*jump slightly*

"I was just thinking that I would need someone to lead me to the village. Would you young ones lend me your aid?"

*both stare silently then answer*

"We'll do more than just lead you there; we'll both help you fight!"

"Now hold on you two are too young to…"

"SHUT UP! My brother has always traveled protecting our village and I hated how I could never do anything to help because of that horrible phrase! 'You're too young, you're too little, you would only be a burden to others' that's all me and Dede have ever heard from everyone, everyone except our older brother and sister. 'It doesn't matter if you are small young or old, what matters is the fire of passion burning in your heart. If you want to do something don't let others stop you but never ignore what they say. Always keep in mind that you are little BUT that just means you need to be more careful and fight keeping your limit in mind.' That's what my brother Gul told me once and I've kept that in mind ever since…"

"My big sister once said 'Everyone is young and frail when they first start. Me and Gul are no exception to this. We were weak and couldn't do very many things but as we kept traveling we learned from our mistakes and experienced many things in our travels. When the day comes for you to join me I'll be watching over you at first but as you get older and get to where you can stand on your own I will be happy to have you fighting by my side little sis.' I agree with Momo, we can fight too…"

"Which is why I asked if you two wanted to come with me. Your brother and sister have gained wisdom in their travels and have shared it with both of you."

"I still disagree, Momo just a few days ago you were suffering from a nightmare and …"

"I haven't slept since the village was attacked because the nightmare threatens to return and I… I…If my brother is in that nightmare and it turns out to be true I could never forgive myself. *sniff* So what if I still cry, so what if I'm still little, my big brother is in trouble and I'm sitting here listening to people pity me and feel sorry for me. Well no more! I want to find my brother and sister and show them that they aren't alone anymore that they have me and Dede…"

"Alright, alright, you win just promise me that you two will be careful if anything happened to either of you I would never be able to forgive myself. Just make sure you come back with your brother and sister alright?"

"We will be back with everyone just you watch."

This could be the harshest experience for you girls yet. Who knows what horror's you will see…

We had to promise Amidatty that we would stay by his side and do what he said. He told us that he wanted us to protect him since he was not good at close and physical fighting that he used magic more than his own weapon. We know Yukes are magic users but we still felt like he was trying to "protect" us instead. We just made it to the River Belle Path when we noticed smoke still coming from the village. Quietly and slowly we approached the village. We got to the bridge when we noticed something across from the remains of the mill. It's near the village merchant's house but what is it?

"It's best if you young ones do not look at what is on the ground, you must focus on your surroundings rather than what is lying around on the ground. Come we need to find the villagers who might still be trapped in the back of the village."

I'm not sure what's on the ground but we need to get to the back and… "Uh-oh, Goblins are coming!"

"Keep your voices down we will need to take the path to the right since the Goblins are on the path to the left."

We moved away as quickly but as quietly as possible to avoid being seen or heard. "This is the rancher's home, Amidatty do you think it's safe to check the house?"

"I do not think there are any survivors in the home, however if there is any food then we should gather it and take it with us for any survivors that we do find."

"The door is unlocked, hopefully that means they all… Amidatty, I… I think you should look for food instead of us."

"Dede, what is it?"

"Just let Amidatty go in."

Dede looks like she is going to be sick; does that mean some of them didn't make it out?

"Alright I gathered what little food and water remained, now let us move on to the next house."

"My house is the next one but I can see some Goblins in front of the Alchemist house. If we go around the front we'll be seen, but if we climb the hill we can get in from the back."

"Let us be careful, we do not know what is over this hill or in the house."

I don't see any Goblins near my House and I'm not seeing any around Dede's house either. Now I just need to quietly slide down behind my house. *slide* Time for me to find out about my family… I hope no one is in here. *slowly opens door* Wow what a mess, it looks like someone put up a fight. Ha! One, two… five dead Goblins. Looks like someone took all the food and water from… is that blood going to… please no…*opens door to parents' room* More dead Goblins don't tell me someone got trapped… *gasp, sniff, sniff*

"Momo, where did you go… there you are come on Amidatty found where everyone is. Momo?"

*Momo turns to look at Dede*

"Don't tell me… Momo I'm so sorry, I… I…"

*Dede hugs Momo and both begin to cry*

"Young one's we need to hurry over to the farms. All the survivors are spread out between the farms and the hill."

Hm, this not good both girls are now emotional and unresponsive. Oh dear, those two bodies resemble Selkies. I think it best if I find their siblings…

"…Hm? Wait is that Amidatty?"

"Gul what is it?"

"Look it's Amidatty. Finally some help arrives."

"I'll lead him over here."

I don't like the look on Shiva's face right now. What is he telling her? This can't be good she's waving at me to come over.

"Shiva what is it, what's with that concerned look on your face?"

"Gul our sisters are here…they've found your parents."

"Amidatty please go over to the farms and speak with everyone… it's time we got out of the village. Shiva… love would you come with me please?"

*sob* *creek*

"Huh, who… who's there?!"

"Momo, Dede…"

"Brother? Brother, why… why didn't you save mom and dad! How could you let them die like this?!"

Poor Momo, Gul wasn't any better when he discovered his parents' fate. In fact when he discovered them they were being eaten by the Goblins. The horrifying sight pushed his emotions past their breaking point causing him to snap and go absolutely berserk. He crashed into one of the Goblins eating his parents sending it flying, then with reflexes faster than I have ever seen he brought his weapon around and smashed another Goblin on the head so hard that it sounded like crashing thunder on a stormy night. Then he cried out with such fury that it terrified me. In a matter of seconds he had completely annihilated all the Goblins. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. I embraced him as best I could and thankfully it calmed him down. We quickly left the house and headed to the farms where mostly everyone had gathered. We then helped to secure my home and the path leading from the farm, to the hill, and my home. This gave us enough room for the surviving families to stay and rest. That reminds me… "Dede our mom was injured but she is resting safely at the Farmer's house. Come with me she'll want to see you soon."

"Mom, but what about dad?"

"Dad's saved momma from the Goblins."

"Dad, dad is gone then? He died too is that what your telling me?!"

"Come on Dede, Shiva, let's all go to the farms there we can safely talk some more."

For the next hour me and Shiva answered all the questions our little sisters' had and of course there was more bad news. The alchemist family didn't make it nor did the ranchers family. The miller died in the explosion and his wife died protecting the children. The merchant family lost their father but the others made it out of the village with Leuts and the others. The fisher's family all survived and had teamed up with the farmer's family to make a safe zone for everyone. Of course the worst part was that Shiva's father died protecting his wife when she was injured. Thankfully Shiva made it just in time to save her mother though it pained her that she was too late to help her father. Of course the worst and by far the hardest part was telling about mine and Momo's parents'.

"Shiva, you and Dede need to go see your mother. She really wants to see you both."

"Thanks Lenna, come on Dede lets go see mom."

Lenna is the Farmers daughter; she recently began training with a sword and shield hoping to go on her on adventure. No one could have predicted such a disastrous attack on the village in which she or any of the others would have to fight for survival in our own.

"Um Gul, Momo I need to tell you something important."

"What is it Lenna? What's wrong?"

"Shiva's mom is dying. Amidatty did all he could to heal her but the wound is too infected. She… she won't make it through the night."

*Momo hugs her brother and begins to cry again*

Those words bit deep into my heart, another precious life lost to this Goblin attack. That does it, in the morning I'll talk to Shiva and Amidatty. It's time to take this fight straight to Goblins home at the Goblin Wall…

"Hey momma you wanted to see us?"

"Deh Tiy I'm so glad I got to see you one last time dear. My last moments are with my beautiful daughters."

"What do you mean last moments?! Amidatty healed you didn't he?!"

"Yes Shivisal he did or rather he has eased my pain but you see my wound has become infected so bad that no amount of healing magic or medicinal herbs will help. You have both grown up so much. Deh Tiy be good for your sister and always remember to smile. I know you will grow up to be a fine young woman someday. Shivisal in my room under the floor next to my bed is a box. In it is a pair of earrings that I want you to have. They belonged to my mother and she gave them to me when I married your father."

"Momma stop you're going to be ok I promise! Amidatty Come here hurry…"

"Shivisal, dear it's too late for me now."

"You can't just give up like this you have to survive!"

"Sweetie, stay true to Gul Toh. He is a wonderful young man who truly values the life of others. I wished I could have seen you both get married but at least I know you will be safe by his side and that he will also rely on you. Deh Tiy, Shivisal, I am proud… to have… been your… mother…"

"Momma? MOMMA!"

Shiva and Dede wept, while holding their mother's hand and eventually they cried themselves to sleep. Was defeating Raiem and ridding the world of Miasma truly the best thing? Ever since then we have experienced nothing but hardships and sorrow. No it was we just didn't know what to expect. The best way to overcome our grief and find peace is to attack the Goblin Wall and destroy it. Shiva I hate seeing such pain on your face and this time there is nothing I can do to help ease the pain.

*sigh*

*Mmm* "Gul?"

"Shiva, I'm sorry I wish I knew…"

"Gul can you come with me to my house while I look for something? I want to find my mother's box that she has hidden."

"Sure, I'll have Momo come stay with Dede."

*flash* *rumble*

A thunderstorm huh? Does nature itself know how we feel right now? If anything I need to stay on guard while Shiva looks for the box. Luckily we found a couple candles to use for light while we look around. Hm, what's that… is this… it is. This is a Father's Maul.

"Perhaps we should give our little sisters' the weapons that our fathers used. I think that would be best don't you?"

"I agree it would be a perfect good luck charm for attacking the Goblin Wall. So did you find the box?"

"Yes, this pair of Angels Earrings belonged to my grandmother. She gave these to my mother as a wedding gift."

"They look beautiful even in the faint glow of the candles."

*wind begins to blow harder outside*

"Wow this storm is getting bad; perhaps we should get back to our sister's."

*wind blows through an open window*

"Great the wind blew out the candles. Hold on and I'll try to relight them."

*Shiva suddenly embraces Gul*

"Can we… can we just stay here for the night just the two of us." *sniff, sniff* "I'm sorry my heart just feels like it's going to burst. First the explosion, then we find your parents dead, then we find out my father died, and now my mom… my mom…"

*kiss* *Gul whispers in Shiva's ear*

"It's ok Shiva, I'm here for you. I promised that I would always be with you forever."

We forgot about our troubles at least for a moment while we let nature claim the night. Then morning came and the sun gently caressed my face and I awoke to the warmth of my lover. Today Gul, Momo, Dede, and I will remove the rest of the Goblins from the village and then we will attack and destroy the Goblin Wall.

_(To Be Continued)_


End file.
